A Rather Strange Feeling
by iiBananaSplitii
Summary: When Kyle gets cornered by some guys at a corner, Stan comes to his rescue. But what happens when those same three guys come back at his house? Will Stan be able to keep his cute little Kyle safe, or will he fail? This is, or rather will be, MxM/yaoi. You have been warned, if you don't like it, please don't ruin it for everyone.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park. The 'relationship' will probably not develop until further in the story, to be safe though, I will rate this M, for future MxM action. There may also be slight OOC. They are all older than 10 and are around 17 years old. I also mean no offence to Jews and gingers. I actually quite love their hair color.

**Warning**: This is MxM/yaoi/homosexual or whatever you want to call it. If you do not like it, do not read it. Thank you.

* * *

A mop of red hair was the only thing the younger male could see. "Kyle, dammit. Move your head, I can't see anything." He growled, trying to push himself through the crowd, that only seemed to press harder against him, so he could get past his companion. The red haired teen looked at his friend, raising an eyebrow. "Stan, it's not my fault you're so short." That comment made the other, whose name was Stan, grit his teeth. "WELL. You shouldn't have grown so-" Oh, so now the ginger was ignoring him. "KYLE!" Still no answer, he pulled his friend's arm, clinging to him, earning a flinch. God, he loved teasing him like this, he didn't really know why, but he just did. Kyle pushed Stan off. "Stan, stop it!" he hissed.

For a minute, Stan was mesmorized by the green eyes that were narrowed at them, before he realized the blush that had started to creep on Kyle's face, causing him to smirk. "Embarassed, Kyle?" The ginger's eyes widened and he looked away, focusing on the voices of the performing group.

_Cut up and I can't feel my hands  
no need to chase.  
Can you relate? can you keep up the pace like you're  
dying for this?_

_And when you say "I'm not okay"  
I left my phone in the cab  
now you cant get me._

Stan rolled his eyes at the other. He then found himself looking at Kyle's face rather than the band. He felt like a lovestruck fool, but he couldn't be in love, right? Especially not with a _guy_. Surprisingly enough, the thought did not disgust him. "Stan. You fu-" Kyle stopped talking when he realized that he was still being stared at. Their eyes met, but only for a second, as the Jewish teen looked away again. A sly chuckle was heard from the black haired boy as the song finished.

_This wont stop till I say so_

_This wont stop till I say so_

_This wont stop till I say so._

_going and going and going and going and go._

_I'm only getting started!_

"Happy New Year, Stan." Kyle was gone before Stan could even answer. A sigh escaped the younger male and he made his way to his house, only stopping once he saw that Kyle was being cornered. "Hey, cutie. Are you a virgin?" Whenever Stan wasn't watching Kyle, the ginger always got in trouble. "Kyle, you coming?" The guys that were cornering Kyle grumbled and ran away. "Are you hurt?" The other shook his head, his red curls bouncing on his head and his rosy cheeks regaining their natural color. "Let's go, then." The ginger followed Stan quietly. Why did he always have to get himself in trouble? Stan was mad now. The older male was dropped off at his own house by his younger friend. After a quick good bye, Stan was on his way to his house.

Before he could even open his door, his cellphone rang. "Kyle?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. "S-Stan? Can you come over? I think those guys from the c-concert are at my window..." The ginger sounded terrified, his voice trembling and breaking a few times. The word "guys" was enough for Stan to rush over to his friends house. He was happy that Kyle had given him a spare key now. He opened the door, stepped in, closed the door and locked it.

"S-Stan?" The crimson haired male's quiet voice broke through the silence, his emerald eyes sparkling like the morning sun on the horizon. Again, Stan was mesmorized, before he shooed the thoughts away and opening his mouth to answer. He was interrupted, though, as there was a knock on the door. "Ignore it." The black haired teen whispered, motioning for Kyle to be quiet as a mouse. The other obliged, looking at the younger with his big green eyes. He looked scared, like he was silently praying for the guys to go away, and to never come back. "They know where I live, Stan... I-I'm scared." The ginger mumbled, moving away from the door and sitting on the couch, rubbing his temples.

Stan stayed silent, just quietly staring at Kyle, well, more like through him. He was thinking, thinking of what he could do to keep the other safe. He had these feelings. These rather strange feelings...

* * *

**A.N**: Okay, short chapter, which possibly ends at a cliff hanger.. I'll try to make the other chapters longer, but the ideas didn't flow as quickly as I thought they would. I think I need more sleep. Ugh. Anyway, R&R if you want me to keep writing. Forgive my crappy descriptions, I'm really bad at them.


End file.
